The New Student
by sKaEtrgrL
Summary: What happens when Percy Jackson has to leave Manhattan to go to some town called Swellview? How does Henry react to the wierd new student? First fanfic rated T for Percabeth and action. Also because I’m paranoid. ;D UP FOR ADOPTION
1. chapter One

Hi! This is the first fanfic I'm writing so please forgive me for any mistakes made. I've noticed that there aren't any xovers of Percy Jackson and Henry Danger. I absolutely love these two topics so I figured 'why not try it?'. So here we go! This story takes place after BoO and Season 3 of Henry Danger. FYI, I'm a huge Percabeth fan so they will be in this. Now on with the story!!

Chaper One

Percy's POV

My name is Percy Jackson. My girlfriend is Annabeth Chase, and we were so close to graduating at Goode High School, but being the total Seaweed Brain I am, I sorta accidentally blew up my science class. I saw this pretty blue liquid, and this green goo, and I wanted to see if I could make a turquoise slime, so I might of mixed them together. I think you can figure out the rest from there. Paul was pretty angry with me, and he talked with my mom. He quit his old job, and now we're moving to some place called Swellview. I've got no clue who would name a town that, but I guess it must be really Swell! Haha, you see what I did there? Ok, I'll try not to be so punny. Hehe...

Anyways, Paul is gonna be a new history teacher there at Swellview High. Annabeth said she'd come with me, but I think she's only gonna come on weekends. Anywho, I'm super disappointed we're leaving Manhattan, but I guess this gives me a new start. Again.

Mom and Paul are traveling by plane, but I'm leaving on Mrs. O'Leary after I go say goodbye to the camp and Annabeth.

When I got into Camp, I walked straight to Cabin 3; my cabin. I figured that she'd be waiting for me in there anyways. I opened the door, carefully peeking my head in. I knew it was coming so it was sorta pointless for me to try avoiding the unavoidable.

My shirt collar was yanked on, and the next thing I knew, I was on the wood floor of my cabin, Annabeth sitting on top of me with a wide smile spread across her face. "Glad to see you're not late for once. Or blowing up science classrooms."

I rolled my eyes and smiled up at her. "Oh, come on! It's not my fault I wasn't paying attention!! It's ADHD's fault! Anyways, you had to see it coming. There's only so much Paul can do for a 'Troubled Kid' like me."

"Ugh! You're such a Seaweed Brain!"

"Oh, come on!! You know you like it that way." I gave her my best crooked grin, which I received an eyeroll in return. "I forgot to tell you that your judo flips aren't getting any better."

That caught her attention even more. "What did you say?" She asked me, narrowing her eyes. If not for going to You-Know-Where, I would've been terrified of that glare, but I got used to it, and I could see the amusement dancing in her stormy gray eyes. "My judo flips are flawless."

I smiled even wider, pulling on her shirt collar so our noses touched. "Exactly my point, Wise Girl."

"I've said it a million times and I'll say it again. You're such a Seaweed Brain." She smiled, and we shared a passionate kiss.

The door flung open, and I heard the familiar voice of a very ticked off girl from the Ares Cabin. "Ugh! Come on, Prissy! Don't you know what being Appropriate is?"

I tore away from Annabeth's lips and gave another lopsided grin. "And don't you know how to knock, Clarisse?"

She gave a dirty look, then a huff of annoyance. "Yeah, whatever. Chiron wants to see you in the dining pavilion a couple minutes before dinner. He wants you to say goodbye to the campers."

I smiled at her, then looked at Annabeth, who still sat on my stomach. "Well, I guess we'd better head to the pavilion to say adíos to everyone."

Annabeth slowly pulled away from me (much to my dislike) and went over to the closest mirror, pulling out any sticks that might've gotten in her hair (more likely something sticky from my cabin floor). I smiled and snickered a little bit. Annabeth's reflection in the mirror just rolled her eyes in a very dramatic way. She spun on her heel, hands on her hips. In a mock voice of a British woman, she told me:

"Mr. Perseus Jackson, I believe that laughing at a woman is ratherly flirtasious to do. Especially to me. My Fiancé would be furious!" And with that, she flipped her hair and walked away like the boss she was.

I sat there, shocked. Since when did she have a fiancé? I never remembered proposing to her.. did I?

I took off out the door in search for my Wise Girl, trying to find the unmistakable blonde princess curls in the crowd of about 30 kids. It was winter, after all, so there weren't many kids there.

Finding no one (cough*Annabeth*cough), I walked in the general direction to the open pavilion.

When I got there, I walked over to Chiron, who was sitting (if you could call it that) in his wheelchair, watching the sun begin to set.

"Hey, Chiron," I said, giving a slight nod of my head; I didn't want to take my hands out of my pockets.

He smiled at me and gave me a nod back. "Hello, Percy. Beautiful sunset, isn't it?" He turned his attention back to the setting sun, the bright hues of pinks and golds weaving themselves into the once blue sky.

I gave Chiron another smile, and sat down next to him. "I'm gonna miss this place. And the view."

Chiron chuckled at me. "Yes, I can understand why. We're going to miss you, but we're still going to see you in the summer, and we can always IM you if you're needed."

It almost sounded like Chiron was reassuring himself more than me. I turned to look at him, sea green eyes meeting ancient chocolate. Only Chiron himself knew how long those eyes had been aging, as well as the mind behind them.

Returning myself to reality, the conch horn blew signaling dinner time. I smiled at Chiron and we turned our attention to the slowly filling tables.

Annabeth's POV

I laughed at myself as I took off out of the Poseidon cabin. Percy's face was priceless. It'll take him a while to remember the apple incident back when we were twelve.

I walked to the bathroom, making sure I got all the gum and gushers (American snack) out of my hair. Percy had only been here a day and his cabin was already as messy (if not messier) than his old room.

It pained me to know I was still going to be here by myself while Percy was in Swellview. At least I could see him on holidays and weekends, and I could always Iris Message him, but none of that is quite the same as seeing him there in person everyday.

Anyways, I walked out of the bathroom and headed to the pavilion for dinner, knowing Percy would head in that general direction either way.

I stopped myself when I saw him sitting next to Chiron. They almost looked like they were having a father and son bonding moment. Now that I thought about it, Chiron did sorta treat Percy like a son. He's the miracle that everybody needed in their lives, and now he was leaving. I was once again pulled to my earlier thoughts of how I wouldn't be with him everyday of this winter, but I knew we'd be together eventually, no matter WHAT the Gods threw at us. Percy was my other half, my DNA code. Without him, I'd be dead, and there was no other way to put it.

I didn't think I could stand being away from him, even for a couple days. It'd been months since we defeated Gaea, since we went, um..since we went... yeah, down under into THAT place. But we still had nightmares without the other. I couldn't do that to him. Not to my one and only love.

I decided it was needed to call my dad and talk to him about some well-needed moving.

A/N: I'm sorry that chapter was so short. I intend to make them longer. Like I said, I will gladly accept constructive criticism. If I could get one or two likes and/or reviews then that would be totally awesome. I can't promise how often I will be updating, with my sports, school, and an upcoming surgery so the more people read my story, the more I will try to update. I hope you enjoyed the story, and I'd love ideas to help move the story along. Thank you so much!!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hi there! I'm actually a little bit happy right now! Even though I just had my surgery not that long ago, I couldn't not make an update to people who are actually slightly interested. So, here we go with chapter two! Once again, constructive criticism is welcomed, as well as any ideas on what I could do in upcoming chapters! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Henry Danger.

Chapter Two

Third Person View

It was hard for Chiron to not feel for Percy and Annabeth. I mean, Chiron saw the Percabeth ship as soon as he saw them leaving for their first quest, and he was their biggest fan (though he'd never admit it to anyone). So seeing Percy leave to some random town called Swellview in Who-Knows-Where was a little dissappointing. His favorite hero, as well as many others, was leaving, but Percy would come and visit when he could, Chiron was sure of that.

Chiron was pulled from his thoughts when Mr. D sat next to him, a can of Diet Coke in his hand. "Well, are we gonna say goodbye to Peter Johnson or what?"

Chiron couldn't help but smile and give a slight chuckle at the wine god. Was he showing enthusiasm to get rid of Percy or to get the saddest part of the day over with? Maybe both?

Chiron's eyes drifted across the tables, making sure everyone was there. His face contorted into a questioning look when he saw Percy looking around, most likely for Annabeth Chase, his one and only girlfriend.

The only problem: Annabeth was nowhere in sight. A slight panic went over Chiron, Annabeth was most never late to anything, and yet she was late to dinner? Something was up, and judging by how Percy was speed walking everywhere with his signature conserned look and deep frown, Chiron wasn't the only one worried for Annabeth's sake.

Percy's shoulders suddenly went slack and a grin spread across his face as Annabeth walked out of the girl's bathroom. She walked straight up to Percy, pecked him on the cheek with her lips, and they walked hand-in-hand to the Poseidon table. Chiron had allowed them to sit together after they took a hard core trip downstairs, and he totally shipped them.

Chiron cleared his voice when all the campers were sitting down, awaiting either Chiron's daily wisdom or sorrowful talk of another demigod lost to monsters.

"Hello, campers! Today is a very special day, for Mr. Percy Jackson will be leaving camp today and moving away from Manhattan. He shouldn't be out of reach, as we can always contact him or vice versa. Mr. D, would you like to say anything?" Chiron raised an eyebrow towards the so-called 'camp director', and said-god sighed, rolling his eyes, and waved his hand around as if trying to swat a fly away.

"Ugh, yes, yes, I'll say some very boring stuff about Perry, and then you can keep rambling on, ok?" When no one replied, Mr. D replied to himself. "Ok. Now, Pency Jastird is leaving, we'll all miss him or whatever, blah blah blah, the end. Now if you'll all excuse me, I've got a Diet Coke sitting in my hand, and it's not gonna drink itself." With that, Mr. D turned his attention back to his Coke, though he'd glance towards Chiron and Percy every here and there.

Chiron gave a slight cough, either trying to smuggle a laugh or regain everyone's attention. "Anyways, Percy, before we eat, would you like to come say a couple words?"

Percy got up, but instead of it being just him, like him and Chiron had agreed on, Annabeth came as well. _They haven't had to be this close for a while, even if they usually are. Does Annabeth have something to say too?_ Chiron thought to himself, giving a slight frown.

Percy approached with the widest smile ever, it seemingly reaching his forehead. "Thank you, Chiron. Annabeth and I actually have some news." Percy glanced at the centaur, who's eyebrow shot upwards in question. "Annabeth is coming with me to Swellview."

Silence.

Then conversations and yelling and shouting. Campers were either smiling because Percabeth wouldn't have a long distance relationship, or they were all frowning (mostly the younger or newer campers that'd been taking sword lessons from Percy (who yes, started doing for everyone to have a better chance at survival)).

A grin threatened to break across Chiron's face, but he pushed it down. He needed to gain control of the camper's attention once again. Grabbing the closest eating utensil he could, Chiron banged the fork gently on his goblet; soft enough as to not dent the well-designed glass, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

About 30 eyes back on him, Chiron smiled, letting the grin rebreak onto his face once more. "Campers, campers, this is what it is. Annabeth, might I ask how you convinced your father to let you move out with Percy?" Once again, Chiron's eyebrow shot up in a questioning gesture that said _I'd like to know the answer now, please._

Annabeth gave a slight huff, but that didn't get rid of the grin on her face. "My dad said as long as Paul and Sally said it was ok, and I made regular visits or phone calls to him, then I was fine to do so." She had a look on her face that said she knew she was boss, and nobody could question her because she pretty much knew everything. That was, until Harley did just that.

He raised his hand, practically jumping up and down in his seat. Annabeth scrunched up her nose, then nodded for Harley to speak. "Um, well, what if we wanted to come too?" Multiple heads nodded vigorously in agreement.

Chiron only blinked multiple times. He definitely **did not** see that one coming. Thankfully, Annabeth recovered quickest from the unexpected plea, and gave a quick answer as to keep the peace while it still lasted. "Listen Harley, Percy and I will try to come out every weekend to see you all, as well as try to come visit on holidays. All in all, there's nothing for you to worry about, you've even got our newly found fireball here to have fun with you."

Harley gave a grin and turned to Leo, who blushed at Annabeth's words, because Annabeth usually always teased him. Harley elbowed Leo and they grinned at each other, Calypso grabbing his hand across the table and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Many _oooos_ and _awwws_ (mainly the Aphrodite girls) were shared around the pavilion as the cute couple blushed together.

Once again, Chiron tapped his goblet three times with his fork and regained everyone's attention. He then turned to Annabeth asking if she were done talking. When she nodded yes, Chiron looked out towards the war-hardened kids and asked if there were anymore questions. When the only sound was Clovis snoring and mumbling "Stupid rabbit, that's my favorite cereal...", Chiron continued to talk.

"Percy and Annabeth will be leaving as soon as they're packed, so if you have any questions, feel free to find them before campfire starts and after dinner. Now, it's time to make our sacrifices and eat!" With that, everyone picked the best food on their plates, tossed it into Hestia's fire, and chowed down on the food they had, moving onto second helpings within ten minutes of eating and conversing with other cabin mates.

Annabeth's POV

"And you're sure my mom and Paul said it's cool if you stay with us?" Percy gave me a very concerned, yet hopeful look as he sat on my bed while I packed.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, Seaweed Brain! I'm a daughter of Athena, I **always** have a plan." With that, I closed my suitcase (which was stuffed to the rim, mind you) and zipped it up, Percy following me out of cabin 6. He tapped my shoulder and I gave him a glance telling him to _ask your silly question already._

"Why are we going to _my_ cabin?" he asked, a deep crevice on his forehead. _I love it when you try to think, my Seaweed Brain. That thinking face is priceless,_ I thought to myself before answering him.

"Well, you have to make sure you're all packed and your cabin is clean, don't you?" I raised an eyebrow at him, and he made an **O** with his lips, his eyebrows so high on his face that Zeus would've zapped him for being in the wrong territory.

"I forgot all about _my_ stuff! I just wanted to watch you fold your perfect clothes and your curlers! Ugh, now I'm gonna have to _clean_ my cabin. Yuck!" I heard him mumble, "It's like cleaning Geryon's stables with the flesh-eating horses all over again."

I laughed at him, and he blushed, giving a crooked grin. _I love that smile. Priceless._ With that, Percy headed to his cabin while I headed towards the crowd of campers coming this way, preparing myself for the bombardment and torrent of questions.

Percy's POV

Annabeth walked over to Harley and his friends, probably to answer a million questions from the kids, while I slowly dragged myself towards my cabin, feet scraping against the dirt and making a shuffling sound. I **hated** cleaning my cabin and room. In fact, I always have and always **will** hate cleaning **anything** in general.

When I entered my cabin, I almost turned back around when I saw the gum and Gushers splattered all over the floor and walls. I grabbed all the clothes on the floor and threw them in the fountain in the corner of my room, it bubbling in protest at my clothes' presence. I rolled my eyes, as if I were arguing with it, and made a cyclone in the fountain, adding some soap to the mix.

While that happened, I grabbed some of the soapy water and slung it all throughout the room. Within ten minutes, my clothes were clean and my cabin shone, the shells shining and the drift wood ceiling and floor looked cleaner than ever. I smiled at my hard work, then went to the fountain, removing my clothes (which instantly dried at my touch) and throwing them in a small duffle/gym bag. I then moved the gray-brown fountain water out the door, to the bathroom, and into one of the shower drains. I grabbed just the right amount of water from the ocean and put it into the fountain.

 _I'm finally done._ The door opened and I heard a slight gasp. Annabeth stood in the door frame, admiring the clean floor and ceiling and abalone walls.

"It's **clean."** was all she said. "It's clean and it's only been _15 minutes!"_

I gave her my classic grin, then called for Mrs. O' Leary. Within a minute, my big hunk-a-chunk-a hellhound was standing in front of me, drool leaking out of her mouth and glowing red eyes seemingly penetrating my soul.

I turned to Annabeth. "It's time we go to Swellview."

 **A/N: I thought about ending here, but I figured it'd still be pretty short, so here's a little of Henry's POV. Hope you enjoy!**

Henry's POV

It was a Monday today. I _hate Mondays. They're always so boring and it means the start of a new school week. Blah! School. I hate school too. It's even more boring than Mondays. Especially with my teacher, Ms. Shapen. She's even more boring than **school!** How does a teacher be more boring than school? I thought to myself. Maybe because tea-_

 **"HENRY!!"** Ms. Shapen yelled at me. I jumped in my seat, hands on the edge of my desk and legs thrown wildly into the air. Everyone started to laugh. "Henry, I asked you what the square root of 64 is multiplied by two. What's the answer?"

I blinked at her, utterly confused by how she'd figure something like that out. After all, I was a very busy person and I needed my personal sleepy/space out time. "Umm... 28?"

Ms. Shapen just rubbed her forehead with her pointer finger and thumb, as if trying to figure out what to do with me. In a surprisingly gentle (yet creepy if you ask me) voice, she said "Henry, the answer's 16. Come on, is it really _that_ hard to pay attention in my class?" She placed her left hand on her hip, while her right hand started picking at some wart thingy in the corner of her eye.

Giving a silent shiver, I nodded my head at her. She frowned at me and mumbled to herself, "Kids these days, staying up till who knows how late ( _A_ / _N_ : _totally_ _me_ _rn_ ) on their phones on Insta Snap or Chatty Twit."

I stifled a laugh as she walked back to her desk and sat in her chair. The bell rang signaling our five minute break to use the restroom or get items for our next class. I gathered my things and before I had the chance to leave, Ms. Shapen signaled me over towards her desk. _Uh oh. I'm in trouble, and I know it._

"Listen Henry, it's hard enough as it is to teach children that I don't like, but you're only making things harder for me. If you don't pay attention in class, I'll have to punish you."

I gulped. "Just a question, but what would the punishment be?"

"Well, this is your final warning. Next time would be a detention, then a suspension, and possibly you being expelled. You have to realize that school is here to help you, not torture you, so please just _try_ to pay a little bit of attention, ok?" I nodded, and for the very first time, she actually grinned at me. "Thank you for trying for me, Henry." I gave a nod and grinned, walking out the door to my locker.

 **Time Skip (pls don't hate me for that)**

Still Henry's POV

The next class was History with Ms. Shapen ( _A/N: I'm just having the same teacher for all classes, even though that isn't what high school is like **at all** ). _We went to take our regular seats, and I noticed two slightly older kids talking with the teacher. She looked slightly annoyed, but pointed to me. _What did I do now? What did I do to deserve this?_ I complained to myself. They shook hands (ewwwww why would they do that? She's got sanitary issues..) with Ms. Shapen and started walking towards me. I was slightly stunned with their appearance.

The girl had light blonde hair with really pretty curls and striking stormy grey eyes. The boy was about the same height as the girl, maybe barely taller (though it was hard to tell for sure) with jet black hair and stunning eyes, a color I'd never seen before. They looked like the sea, deep blues and sea greens constantly rolling around inside his irises. They really were truly _stunning._ Right now they were a light sea green, and they were piercing through my very soul. I resisted the urge to shiver as they came over.

The boy just kept smiling while the girl introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson." I shook hands with both people, who had surprisingly strong grips.

"Henry Hart," I said, giving a smile. I was slightly disappointed that Annabeth and Percy were dating, but I'd had enough girl issues for the moment, and something told me the two standing before me had gone through _a lot together. Being the total nitwit I am, I asked "Aren't you two a little old for this class? No offense, but you look like seniors."_

Once again, the girl spoke. "We were supposed to be juniors, but we've been forced to retake the semester," she said, scowling at her boyfriend. I'd **hate** to be on the receiving end of _that look._

Percy simply rolled his eyes. "Ok, I already told you it's my ADHD, so don't blame me for the science class incident." I did but didn't want to know what was going on there. "Anyways, we're gonna be sitting behind you this year. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," I said. "Your company is gladly welcomed. And it's ok, I've got ADD, so it's hard for me to focus too."

Annabeth and Percy shared a knowing look with each other, but it vanished before I could question it. "Well, it's nice to meet you Henry. I hope we don't cause you too much trouble this year." He gave me a crooked grin, to which I returned the gesture, but something in his eyes told me that was exactly what they were gonna do.

 **A/N: I'm almost done with this chapter so just hang in tight. I'm gonna do a little Charlotte's POV and then I'll stop for tonight.**

Charlotte's POV

The new kids were strange. They were wearing thick jackets when it wasn't even that cold here, and when they turned around, I could see scars sticking out of their jackets and pants. The boy had Converse on, so I could see scars on his ankles. However, I could see scars on both their necks and hands, and it sorta freaked me out. _I wonder what they look like without their jackets on._ Thankfully, history class was finishing up and when the bell rang, I raced off to PE. That's where I'd see if I was right about the girl's scars.

When I saw her come in, she immediately went to the teacher, who frowned at whatever New Girl was saying. The teacher shook her head, and the newby walked slowly over to her locker. She pulled out her PE clothes and walked to the bathroom, probably to hide the **scars** I was talking about earlier. When she came out, my hypothesis was proven correct. Her arms were _saturated with scars. There were so many, it looked like she'd been chewed up or scratched by something so many times that you couldn't see the smoothness of her skin anymore._

I was about to approach her when she walked to the teacher again. The look on her face and the pointed finger sent New Girl back to her locker, where she took out her jacket and quickly put it on.

This time, I got the chance to walk with her to the gym. "Hi. I'm Charlotte," I said, giving my best smile and holding out my hand. She carefully took it, giving me a handshake that rivaled Ray's.

"I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." She gave me a slight grin, but my gut told me she was analyzing me just as mush as I was her.

 _I'm gonna need to keep a close eye on her..._

 **A/N: I hope that wasn't too long of a chapter. I really hope to get another couple reviews. Like I said, the more reviews and followers I get, the quicker the update. Once again, constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks and please RR!!!**

 **Blue cookies for you**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Ok, I'm super happy right now. People are actually liking this story! A shoutout to _Rebel_. _jr, Iheartbooks1_ and _Nick Write_ for encouraging me to continue with this story. If I could get at least one more follower or review, then I'll make sure to write another chapter for you all. Because I've gotten some more reviews, I figured I'd update again. Please remember that constructive criticism and new ideas are very welcomed!!! And let me know if you want specific characters mentioned. Now on with the story!**

Chapter Three

Percy's POV

The new house we got was _huge_ compared to the tiny apartment we had back in New York. A two-floor with four bedrooms and two baths, as well as a huge island in the kitchen was more than enough for my family.

Mom and Paul would share a room (obviously), and Annabeth and I would have our separate rooms, though we'd probably end up sleeping next to each other anyways.

Anyways, the last and final room would be for guests. We had plenty of space, and I was beyond satisfied.

Our first day of school was actually pretty good. Nothing blew up on my behalf and Annabeth says that she thinks a girl named Charlotte is either a monster or digging into our past. But besides that, there wasn't anything that went wrong today.

My mom made some really good meatloaf (despite the name's bad reputation) and afterwards I took a nice, long bath. Annabeth walked in on me, laughed at the sight, fell on the floor from laughing so hard, and dragged herself out, slowly closing the door. _I wonder if it's the unnatural amount of bubbles or all the boats and rubber ducks swimming around on my miniature tsunamis..._ I asked myself, then realized that a 17 year old playing with toys was ratherly rediculous, but I didn't care. _Bath time is **my** time. _

I got out of the bath, instantly drying myself, and threw on my plaid blue pj bottoms and a navy blue T-shirt. I walked back to my room, which was surprisingly still clean and void of any decorations besides my Minotaur horn sitting on my desk. _I need to paint and have some fun with this room_ , I thought to myself. The only things in my room were the closet, which was only about a quarter full, my bed sitting in the corner, and two big boxes and three or four medium boxes stuffed into another corner. _Yup. Definitely a bland room._

I threw my dirty clothes into a hamper (don't know how it got there) and walked across the narrow hall to Annabeth's room. I smiled when I entered. _Of **course** she'd be all done decorating._

Her walls were swirled with different gradients of gray, and a single large dark gray owl with lights decorating it stood proudly over her queen (she was my queen) bed. The comforters were a light gray with multiple little owls all over it, and the pillows were gray and black and white. There were pictures covering the top half of her closet door, all scrunched up together like a cute DIY project. But in the middle of it all was the first picture of us together, before we went on our quest. Grover to my left, giving a slight grin, Annabeth to my right, a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on her face, and me in the middle, arms draped over each of my friends and my eyes squinting from the flash of the old model camera.

I smiled, my eyes scanning over each and every picture. _So many memories. And all of these ones are **good** memories. _A single tear streaked down my face when my eyes landed on the final picture: all of The Seven, all doing very interesting things. Leo's hands and hair were on fire, a demonic image of him in the middle of a laugh showing in the picture. Jason was trying to blow out the flames, which had only made them bigger, Piper was in the middle of an eye roll, Frank and Hazel stood there hand in hand with a look on their faces that said _Leo is on fire_ **again.** Although Frank's face looked more like **he** **gets to close and _I'm_ _gonna_ _slap_ _him to the moon. While_ his left hand was holding Hazel's his right hand was over his heart protectively, probably thinking of the stick (yes, a _stick)_ that his life depended on. Finally, Annabeth and I were on the farthest side of the picture, me smiling at Leo, pointing and laughing at him while Annabeth leaned on my head (I'd somehow made it onto my knees from laughing so hard) and rolling her eyes. All in all it was one of my favorite pictures up there. _This had been taken when Leo had come back from the dead._ I gingerly touched the picture, almost afraid it would disintegrate at my touch. **

Annabeth came in as another tear streaked down my face. "Hey Seaweed Brain, how're you...". When I looked up, she looked at my face, then looked to where my hand was still placed on the picture. "Oh, Percy." She walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug, to which I gratefully accepted. More tears streamed down my face and onto her shirt, but I didn't care at the moment.

Annabeth walked us over to her bed, which we sat on together. Within half an hour, we were snuggling together having (for once) a dreamless sleep.

Sally's POV

I walked down the hall to check on the kids. When Percy wasn't in his room, my heart skipped a beat. Yours would too if your only child had disappeared for months on end without a word to you and returned with hundreds of scars and a tattoo on his arm. Trust me when I say, that that hadn't gone too well.

Anyways, I quickly walked over to Annabeth's room, cracking the door enough to see the lights still on and two forms curled up together on the bed. I smiled at the sight. _My son was more than just in love. He was with his soulmate, and **nothing** could tear them apart, if I had anything to say about it. _I turned out the main light, as the owl above Annabeth's bed glowed with older-styled lightbulbs. I walked up to them, kissed them both gently on their foreheads, and closed the door with a gentle _click_ as I walked out into the hallway.

 **Time Skip to the Next Morning(sorry if you don't like timeskips)**

Henry's POV

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

My alarm clock screeched at me for an entire 6 minutes. I had protested with myself, first rolling onto my side and pulling the covers up over my head, then rolling to the other side, then finally flinging my covers off of me and slamming my hand on the top of the alarm clock, to which it finally stopped beeping at me. I gave a slight smile, and pulled my covers back over my head. _I won this round, alarm clock, and there's nothing to stop me from sleeping._

Just as I finished that thought, my door was flung open, the lights were thrown on, and the blinds on my window flew upwards. I sighed to myself. _Piper. Yuck._

"HENRY!!" _Looks like Ms. Shapen isn't the only one who yells at me like that._ "You **stole** my phone charger and I. Want. It. **BACK!!** "

Once again, I flung my bed covers off of me, sitting bolt upright in my bed. "I did **not** steal your stupid phone charger, and mine is signed with my initials, so it's obviously not yours, you see?" I pointed to the corner, to which shiny red and blue Sharpie coiled around the charger cord. At the base of the charger, initials H.H. was signed in some not so pretty writing.

"Well, **somebody** stayed up late coloring on **my** charger!" With that, she yanked out the cord and took off out of the room, my phone still attached to the other end.

"Hey!" I protested, but I didn't move. _No point in getting up to try to get something that I won't get back for a while._ With that, I slowly pulled myself up and out of bed to get ready for school. Within ten minutes I was ready to go. "Bye mom! Bye dad! I'm walking to school now!" I walked out the door, stuffing the last of my bagel into my mouth.

As I was walking down the street, I noticed two kids I'd never seen step out of a house that had a **SOLD** sign on the lawn. But I _had_ seen these kids before. What was it, Percy and, and, oh! Annabeth! Yeah, that's their names.

I watched them as they walked hand in hand down the street, their arms being swung wildly back and forth by Percy. He had a big grin on his face, and he almost seemed to be _skipping_ when he walked. He saw me from across the street and waved at me with his other free hand. I gave a wave and a smile, and he signaled for me to come join them.

 _Why would Charlotte be suspicious of them?_ I thought to myself. She had called me last night and told me about the scars and how Annabeth seemed to be analyzing her. I had noticed that yesterday as well. Percy and his girlfriend may have _appeared_ somewhat normal, but I'd noticed how they analyzed _**everything** _around them. And the way they carried themselves? They held themselves high, as if they were warriors. I had seen Percy yesterday in the locker room; he'd gone up to the teacher and told him something, to which the teacher had agreed. Percy and Annabeth were the _only people wearing sweatshirts in the gym. Now I found that a little strange, but not by too much. So when Charlotte told me Annabeth had **scars** all over her, I didn't really believe her. That is, until I walked over to the couple. _

They both had orange shirts on, but I couldn't read what was on them. There were weird symbols where the letters should've been, but I figured it wasn't a big deal. Then I saw the matching necklaces, and the **scars** that barely stuck out above their shirt collars. I looked at their wrists; their jackets were unzipped, but you could see some stuff sticking out on their wrists. I looked down at Percy's shoes. He wore Converse, while Annabeth had knee-length leather boots on. You could barely see more **scars** sticking out of Percy's blue socks. I gave a slight frown at how worn out his black tennis shoes were, and Percy caught the look.

"Is there something wrong with my feet?" he asked me. I looked back up towards his face, his sea green eyes filled with both confusion and suspicion. _Was he suspicious of me?_

I blinked a couple times. "Oh, uh, no, but why are your shoes so worn down? Are they your favorite pair or something?"

A wave of understandment washed over his face, and he quickly replied. "Oh, well, you see, yeah, they're my favorite, but I run a lot, so my shoes tend to wear out _really_ fast." _Well that's a good reason._ "What do your favorite shoes look like?" he asked me.

I smiled at him, and pointed down at my feet. "My red high-tops are my favorite."

Percy's eyes lit up. "I like the blue and white lines on them too," he said. My smile only grew.

"I know, right? It's the perfect balance of American colors, although the red shows through a little bit more, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I actually have to agree on that one. They really do-". He was cut off by Annabeth.

"Hey, look! The school's in view! C'mon, Seaweed Brain. I never really got to look at the architecture yesterday." With that, Percy was dragged away from me, Annabeth practically dragging him by his shirt.

 _Talk later?_ Percy's eyes seemed to ask. I nodded in return, and we gave each other grins.

Charlotte's POV

Henry **skipped** into Swellview High with a giant grin on his face, his eyes landing on me and Jasper. _Why's he so happy?_ I asked myself. _And he's **skipping?** Since when does Henry ever **skip**? _He finally walked (like a **regular** person does) up to his locker, the thumb ID changing green and signaling it was unlocked.

"What's got _you_ so happy?" I asked him, his eyes gazing to me.

"I think I actually made another good friend. I mean, you, Jasper, and Ray are the only good friends I've ever had, but Percy actually seems like a pretty cool dude. And my gut tells me he's a good person too, although his girlfriend kinda scares me. Those eyes penetrate through souls." He gave a slight shiver, and I cringed a little bit remembering that _I'd been on the receiving end of her glare as well. "_ Anyways I don't know _why_ you don't like them. They're pretty cool."

"I never said they weren't _cool,_ I just don't quite trust them yet. **My** gut says they aren't telling the whole truth." I rolled my eyes at Henry, whose grin faded away a little bit. Jasper just stood there watching us as if it were a tennis match.

Ok, so maybe I felt a little bit bad. But I wasn't wrong, and I _knew_ it. I was going to prove that there was something different about them, no matter how long it took.

Jasper's POV

I had _no_ clue what was going on, but it obviously wasn't good. Henry and Char got in little arguments, but I felt like things were gonna go downhill _really_ **really** fast. Henry almost always had a smile on his face but he actually frowned a little bit at Charlotte. It made me nervous for our three-way friendship.

So there I was, just standing there as Henry went off to find Percy and Charlotte pulled on my shirt collar, dragging me away from one of my two best friends.

Percy's POV

Something was wrong. Henry and his friends seemed angry with each other. Henry walked towards me, a look on his face that told me he was seething with anger. "Hey, is everything ok?" I asked, a general look of concern written across me and Annabeth's faces.

"Yeah, well, my friend Charlotte is having some issues with me right now, and she just dragged Jasper away, so I figured I'd come hang with you two, if that's ok with you guys." I smiled and nodded.

"We'd be glad to have you hang out with us. Maybe you could show us around Swellview after school today?" His eyes brightened at my words, and he nodded vigorously.

"That'd be awesome! I could show you the best restaurants, the cheapest stores, and maybe even where I work!" He sounded so excited that I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"I think that'd be super-duper fun, Hen." He gave a slight smile at the nickname, obviously a little amused by it.

"My boss, Ray, he calls me that too. I think you'll like him." Henry seemed genuinely pleased with himself. His eyes sorta drifted off, probably thinking of an old memory, before his eyes drifted back to where Annabeth and I stood. He smiled once again, _he smiles **a lot,** maybe more than Leo. Ok, maybe not **that** much, but still. _I gave him a smile back, and he led the way to our first period class.

Annabeth's POV

I liked this Henry kid. He almost reminded me of what Nico was like when we first met him. Percy and Henry would be good friends, you could tell.

This Charlotte girl, though, I'd encountered her yesterday and she seemed pretty judgy. I don't know if it was because she's had friend issues before like us or if she just didn't trust us, but I didn't really care. I was just glad that Percy was happy, and that made me happy.

After school, Henry showed us all over Swellview. He showed us a very expensive steak house, and said he once went there, but it was a really difficult and confusing situation. He didn't even get to really eat his steak, only one bite! _What_ _a_ _rip_ _off_ , I thought to myself.

Anyways, he showed us where he worked, a place called Junk N' Stuff, which Percy found extremely entertaining and fascinating. Henry said that his boss wasn't at the store at the moment (I could tell he was lying), so we couldn't meet him today.

"Maybe another day," Henry replied matter-o-fact.

We then went to his house, where we met his super annoying sister Piper (nothing like our Pipes, by the way), and then we showed him our house. Henry was slightly surprised we lived with each other, but he didn't bother us about it, to which I was grateful for.

When he met Sally, he automatically liked her, you could tell. I don't blame him though, because everyone liked Sally. _She's the best of the best_ , I thought to myself.

She'd been making Percy's favorite when we got home: blue cookies. Henry was slightly confused about the blue part, so Percy and I laughed together a little bit while Sally explained the reasoning behind all of her blue food. Henry had nodded, smiled, and hung out with us the rest of the evening. He finally left when his watch started to beep at him. I was going to ask about it, but because he had respected us and our privacy, I figured it was only fair if we returned the gesture.

"So what do you think of Henry?" Percy asked me. I smiled at him.

"He's pretty cool, actually. I think we're all going to be good friends. I can only hope that his other friends will accept us, too."

Percy nodded, and we cuddled up together in his bed in his white-walled room, which we were gonna paint tomorrow. "We should see if Henry and his friends want to come paint with us..." Percy mumbled under his breath before his breathing became a constant snoring.

Henry's POV

I felt bad for leaving Percy and Annabeth, but Ray was calling, and I couldn't ignore it. I left, grateful they didn't ask any questions, and headed to the Man Cave. When I got there, Charlotte, Ray, and Jasper were sitting around the room. Shuaz (hope I spelt it right) was working on some invention in the corner, but the other three were all staring at me.

"What? What'd I do?" I asked, looking at each individual in the room. Charlotte was the first to speak up.

"We looked up your so-called 'friends'," she said, to which I immediately protested to.

"Excuse me, but they _are friends._ In fact, they're being better friends than any of _you_ are right now." With that, I spun on my heel, heading towards the tubes.

"Wait! Henry!" Ray called to me. I slowly stopped walking and turned towards him. "We're just looking out for you. And I think you might want to see the results on what popped up for your friends."

Reluctantly, I joined them, eyeing one of the many computer screens. "Just look for yourself," Char said to me.

When I looked at the screen, my eyes went wide. I'm pretty sure they were bulging out of my head. "What the heck?" Charlotte nodded.

"That's exactly what we thought. Henry, I'm sorry, but according to multiple news articles, Percy had kidnapped his mother, and destroyed national monuments, as well as getting expelled from every single school he went to."

I shook my head, backing away from the multiple screens and eyes that seemed to follow me. "No, that _**can't** _be right." I frowned, taking a hard seat on the couch next to Jasper, who'd remained quiet the entire time. "I met Sally Jackson today, and she and Percy loved each other _so_ **much.** I just don't think he'd **kidnap** her, Yet alone **destroy** important land marks?Maybe he was just there when that archway exploded.

"Henry, people aren't just at a whole bunch of crime scenes without being involved in them," Jasper said, barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"They're still friends. They're still friends," I repeated to myself. "Just because they have a bad past doesn't make them bad people today. Just like Drax was _your_ sidekick before he went evil," I said to Ray, obviously striking a chord in his heart, because he flinched a little bit when I said his old sidekick's name. "I appreciate all of your concern, you guys, but I prefer learning about people myself, not from news articles." With that, I walked to the tubes. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Up the tube." I was gone before anyone could say anything else to hurt my heart.

 **A/N: Ok, so I think I'm gonna end it here. Please don't hate me if it's not long enough for you, I'm just trying to figure out where to go with the story from here. Once again, constructive criticism is very welcomed, as well as any ideas and/or other characters that you'd like added to the story. Sorry if Charlotte or any of the others are OOC. I'm trying here, but Char's a little hard to do. She is just trying to keep an eye out for Henry, after all. Anyways, please RaR! I'll try to update ASAP depending on how many more followers and reviews I get. Thanks again and goodnight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I think I've decided to make one of the Henry Danger characters know about Percy and Annabeth. Sorry I haven't worked on this story in a while, I broke my toe, then some family stuff happened and I broke my arm soon afterwards and had to have surgery. I've been trying to catch up on school since then, so I feel bad I've left you all hanging here. Don't worry though, I've finally fixed some of my grades and I'm back and better than ever! Maybe I'll even add a Christmas chapter in later on... anyways, let's get onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Henry Danger. Wish I did...**

 **Percy: *smirking* but you don't so...**

 **Oh, zip it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. I'm not sure how long this will be but I'll try my best for Those that like them long.**

Percy's POV

So, I'd talked with Annabeth and we both agreed to let Henry and his friends come over to our place. It'd allow us to get to know one another, and Annabeth could "Do some spying" as she said.

Annabeth and I walked across the street to Hen's house and gently knocked. Just because we were strong, didn't mean we _always_ had to be hostile. Anyways, there was some yelling from Piper and some stomping of stairs before a dirty blonde haired girl with almost a sneer upon her face ripped the door open.

"Oh, you're Henry's new friend people huh? I've heard alotta bout'cha. So, I'm gonna do some questioning since Henry's at work right now. Come on in, and get comfortable while we wait for my dear old brother." She smirked, and seemed to somehow open the door even wider than it already was.

Annabeth and I just sorta looked at eachother like _should we go in or not?_

We didn't get the choice because Piper practically whispered in our faces "If you don't get in here now, I can promise you that you won't be walking out of here without a broken limb."

Now even though Annabeth and I were some of the strongest demigods alive, this girl _had_ to be related to Ares somehow. _Maybe Clarisse had a little sister..._

Anyways, we walked into the house and brought ourselves over to their bouncy, yet soft, couch. Naturally, Annabeth and I sat next to eachother and slipped our fingers into the spaces of the other's hand, intertwining our fingers and showing our love.

Piper noticed this and seemed to grimace before getting on with the 'questioning' as she put it.

"Listen here, bubs. My brother may be super annoying, but I don't want him getting hurt by some new lunatic neighbors. So, first question: why'd you move here? Are you a couple? Aren't you a little young to be staying in the same house together? And why do you wear matching necklaces? Why does the girl have more beads than you do Green-Eyes?"

Annabeth and I looked at eachother for a moment before my girlfriend took over, her being better at diplomacy than I was. "To answer your 'first question': Percy and I moved here because his step dad got offered a job. Yes, we're a couple, we live in the same house due to some earlier personal events that happened with our families that we'd rather not talk about, we wear matching necklaces cuz we go to summer camp together. I've been at camp longer, so naturally I have more beads than Percy does. Any more 'first questions' you have for us?" I smiled at annabeth, she always knew how to be sly with her words.

Piper just sat there with her mouth hanging slightly agape, before closing her mouth, grinning, and plopping down on the couch next to Annabeth, draping her arm over Annabeth's shoulder. "You're girlfriend's smart. I like that. Now to question _the boy._ " She almost seemed to spit out the word boy with as much venom as the hunters do. I involuntarily shivered, Piper gaining a cocky smile at my sudden movement under her gaze. "So, what did Blondie call you? Percy? Well, Mr. Percy, Henry tends to have some pretty weird male friends, and I want to make sure you're not gonna be like Sid and Oliver. So, let's begin. What's your version of weird?"

I just sorta blinked at her a couple times. _What kind of question is that?_ Before I could answer though, Piper cut me off. "I see, and what kind of stuff do you do for fun?"

I smiled. _I could answer this one._ I opened my mouth, took in a breath, and spoke. "I enjoy doing sports like water polo and swimming. I also really enjo-"

She cut me off again. AGAIN.

"I see, and uh, how do you feel about Henry? Do you see him as a friend, a slave, or something more?"

I quickly answered this one. "Woah, uh yeah no we're just friends, dude. I don't know what's with the slavery and _something more_ stuff, but we're just a couple of dude friends." I gave a slight smile, knowing that I answered this one correctly.

Pulling out a notepad from under one of their chihuahua pillows (chihuahuas, seriously?) she wrote down something that I couldn't see. I probably wouldn't be able to read it very well either if it was in English so I guess it didn't really matter.

Annabeth however tried to get a peek at the notepad, and Piper promptly smacked Annabeth's thigh with the thin, metal pen she had.

"Ow!" Annabeth gingerly touched her thigh, though I knew she didn't feel as much pain as she was now expressing. She gently murmured under her breath: "she reminds me of that short dwarf lady from the Incredibles movie."

I gave a quick snort, to which Piper only continued to write and say "I heard that."

After she was done, Piper intertwined her fingers and set them in her lap. She looked at us, to which we looked back. I was surprised she hadn't flinched at our expressions. Usually people flinch at our gazes, especially when we're glaring.

She gave a crooked smile, one that surprisingly wasn't strained, and said "I like you Blondie, Green-Eyes, we're gonna be good friends. Now, I swear if you tell Henry any of the stuff that we've discussed here today then I will come and cut out both of your tongues. Got that?" We simply nodded before she continued: "Good. Now, Henry should be home within the hour if you wanna just chill here. You can go up to Henry's room if you wanna, I don't think he'll really care."

We smiled and quickly walked up to Henry's room, awaiting his arrival. Little did we know what we were in for...

Unknown POV

I quickly grabbed a drachma and ran to the bathroom, turning on the shower to create a mist. I quickly used the Golden chain around my neck to reflect the light back on the water, creating a rainbow. "Oh, Iris, Goddess if the Rainbow, please accept my offering." I dropped the drachma, watching it disappear into the wall of mist. "Chiron, Camp Half-Blood."

The mist shimmered into the image of Chiron playing pinochle with Mr. D. I quickly fell to my knees and stuttered out, "Oh, almighty Dionysus! It is nice to see you, my lord! I'm afraid I must speak to Chiron. It is an emergency reguarding two very important demigods that are currently staying in this town..."

Chiron's eyes brightened and began to walk away from the table, the IM floating with him. "Yes, how may I help you, half-breed? What is causing you this distress?"

"There are some people here that are having some suspicions of what's going on with the demigods. I'm not sure what to do."

Chiron seemed to think for a moment before finally saying: "Very well, I believe it's time for you to meet Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase in person."

I could feel my eyes go wide, but I nodded my head anyway. "Very well, Chiron. I'll talk to them within the week. Goodbye, centaur." I swiped my hand through the mist, ending the call.

 **So I know that was short but it's pretty late for where I'm at right now so I'm gonna leave this chapter off here and try to publish another chapter within a week or two. Remember, the more people respond, the more I'm going to post. Thanks again and have a good night!**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: So I'm trying to be a little bit better about keeping this fanfic updated. My friend enjoys this story and complained that the last chapter was too short and that doing cliffhangers are NOT nice to do. I know, I know, you all agree with that, so I'll try, keyword _try_ to avoid cliffhangers as much as possible. Although I could do one for this chapter...**

 **Henry: Dude, that's not cool Ok? And I've gotta figure out who this new character is!**

 **Percy: Yeah, who's the newbie and why would Chiron call him half-brews instead of halfblood?**

 **Alright, alright! I plan on trying to reveal some stuff this chapter, but you two had better get back into this story right now or no more blue anything! Got it?!?!**

 **Anyways, on with the story.**

Unknown POV

I've got to talk to the demigods. I mean, I don't really want to talk to them because they're so powerful and dangerous and even though I'm like sorta related to them...

Ugh, I'm getting side tracked. The point is that I've got to talk with them or Dionysus will melt my brand and drink it with his Pepsi (he'd probably complain about me ruining his drink anyways). So, I'm going to try encountering them within the week. And being associated with Henry might help quite a lot... we'll see where this takes us...

Piper's POV

Wow. Who knew Henry had such a hot friend? But he's got a hot girlfriend to go with Green-Eyes. I'll just have to stay on the downside until an opening pops up, well _if_ one pops up. I can only cross my fingers, though I know one won't because even though I want to be with the cutie, he and Blondie are meant to be and I just know it! But I _had_ to interview them in case they were bad people. I mean, I may not _act_ like a good sister when Henry's around, but I try to be there for him when nobody else can be.

I heard a thunk outside the window. _Looks like Henry's home... oh well. Pimple popping TV time!!_

Henry's POV

A fire had happened downtown today, so Ray and I had to rush in to try to save these two little kids. We did, obviously, but I just had Ray drop me off in the Mancopter instead. When I went down the rope, I thunked my head on the hard outer wall of my house.

"Ow! C'mon Ray, you don't _have_ to try to nail me every time! Now stop trying to swing me into my window!" He just sat there smiling, waiting for me to open the window. _He's up to something..._

Anyways, I opened my window and was about to climb in when Ray moved the copter and then flung me through the window, the rope around my waist breaking at the end so I soared over the little deck in my room and fell onto my rug. Even though the rug was soft, the landing _wasn't._

I glared out the window at the slowly shrinking copter before hearing some shuffling behind me.

"Oh, he Char, Jasp-" I turned around and met two steely gray eyes and another two bright sea green eyes staring directly at me. I promptly switched mid-word of Jasper to Percy (though it sounded like Jaspercy). "Percy! Annabeth! Sorry, I thought you were Charlotte and Jasper." I involuntarily rubbed the back of my neck almost the same time Percy did, so I quickly brought my hand back down. _Stupid hand._ "So, uh, what're you guys doing here? I didn't know we had company over. Hehe.."

They continued to stare, Annabeth's mouth slightly agape while Percy's jaw seemed to practically drop to the floor. _What were they staring at? Was there something on my face?_

"Um, yeah. There is." _Whoops, guess I said that out loud._ Annabeth slowly raised a finger to point at me. "There's a red and silver _mask_ on your _face._ " I could feel my eyes bulging out of my head. _No no no no no! This **can't** be happening right now. _

"Um... I promise this isn't what it looks like I swear! Ok, so basically I went to this.. this um.. costume party! Yeah, but umm... I didn't want my parents to figure out! So I, I, um.. I snuck through the window. So yeah! I _swear_ I'm not Kid Danger Ok?"

Percy just raised an eyebrow while Annabeth looked me up and down, and _not_ in a good way. She then promptly stood up, walked over to me, and spoke in a calm yet sharp and piercing tone: "So you're some sidekick, huh?"

Percy simply walked over and grinned. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Dude, that. Is. Awesome. You're like an actual super hero!"

For some reason, Annabeth just rolled her eyes and gave this _duh_ look to Percy. He raised an eyebrow and did some weird facial expression. I turned to Annabeth, back to Percy, turned to Annabeth, back to Percy. My neck was gonna go out of place if this unspoken conversation continued. "Ok, so what exactly is going on here? I thought _I_ had a secret, but it's clear that Charlotte was right about you two hiding something."

Once again, Percy and Annabeth began having _another_ silent conversation. Now I usually don't do this, but they were getting on my nerves. They'd figured out my secret and were talking about something almost telepathically. My two options:

One: stomp my foot, curl up my fists, and whine to them, or

Two: I could just zap them and take them to the Mancave.

Naturally, I chose option two. I pulled out my laser and tried to zap Percy using my hypermotility, but he somehow _grabbed_ my wrist! While I was _using_ my powers! I barely whispered out: "...h..how?"

Percy just looked at what was in my hand. "What.. what is this thing? A laser thingy? Did.. did you _seriously_ just try to _zap_ **me?" Without a second thought, I pushed the button.**

The green laser zapped Percy dead-center in the chest. He flinched at the laser before giving such a harsh glare that if looks could kill, I'd be dead twenty million times over. His eyes filled with rage and a deep murky blue seemed to be crashing against the edges of his irises, begging to escape the round container they were in. "Did you actually _zap me?!?!"_ I quickly tried again and again and again, but nothing was working. The next thing I know everything is black.

Percy's POV

I had thought that I'd made a new friend. Apparently I might not have. I mean seriously, who tries to shoot someone else with a very painful little laser gun? Henry had shot me about five times before I'd had enough and just knocked him out. I felt bad, but he was getting on my nerves. Annabeth just scowled at me.

"Seriously, Seaweed Brain? Now we've got an unconscious sidekick on our hands. Now I've got to figure out a solution to your mess without revealing our secret. For all we know, Henry's boss could be coming at this very moment to try and figure out where Henry's at, or maybe his family needs him. What then, huh? Ughs, now I've got to come up with a plan to save your behind. Alright, let's start by taking him to our house. We can go from there alright?"

I nodded. I wasn't really sure how we were gonna get him out while he was in his suit and unconscious without his family seeing us. _He did come through the window..._

"So are we gonna make a pulley or something out of the rope to get him out of his room? Cuz there's no way we're getting him out the front door without any problems."

Annabeth smiled. "I knew you had some brains in there! Now do you wanna climb down the tree to catch him if he falls? Or should I go down there?"

I thought for a moment. I could hold his weight either way, but I wasn't sure if Annabeth could catch him if he fell. I didn't like heights very much do to the issues between Zeus and I, but I climbed out the window and down the tree as quickly as I could.

I waved my hands in an "all clear" gesture and Annabeth lowered the superhero down with the leftover rope that was still tied around his waist. Slowly but surely Henry was lowered into my arms, and I waited for my Wise Girl to get out of the window and climb down the tree.

After about three minutes of me giving encouraging words and Annabeth giving me dirty looks, we were off and over to our house. We bolted through the door and started up the stairs when we heard my mom from the kitchen. "Wait a second! Who's the unconsious and brightly dressed kid?"

Crap.

We slowly walked back down the steps and I set Henry down on our couch. "Um, it's Henry. He just so happens to be this town's superhero's sidekick..."

My mom frowned. She walked over to the couch, gingerly touched Henry's face, then proceeded to glaring at me. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't _my_ fault! He came into his room and tried to zap me! In fact, he zapped me four or five times! I just sorta knocked him out and kidnapped him I guess..." I mumbled the last part under my breath only to receive a warm oven mitt being slapped againat the back of my head. "Ow!"

My mother only glared at me harder. "Percy, what have I told you about kidnapping? It's _bad._ And you didn't have to punch him in the face. Poor kid's gonna go home with a bruise on his eye." My mom grabbed an ice pack and gently placed it over his eye. He began to stir in his sleep.

"Sally, I know this looks bad, but what else were we supposed to do? He's a super hero with laser issues. Percy just defended himself and didn't know what to do with the kid! I'm really sorry Sally. What should we do?" I looked at Annabeth with surprise. I didn't know she'd ask my mom for help with _this._ Oh well. Let's get this over with.

"Right. Well, take him up to Percy's room and we can try to sort things out from there. Until then, try not to punch him again." She gave me a sweet smile that told me not to argue with her. I hung my head low before grabbing Henry and taking him up the stairs. Annabeth carried his ice pack for me since my hands were a little full.

I had absolutely _no_ clue what to do.

Chiron's POV

I got another call from the half-breed, for it was all we could call him since he was half satyr, half god; a very odd combination, that's for sure. He was very antsy and unsure of himself. I watched as his eyes darted from side to side, his partly bald head showing that he did not have horns.

He was very interesting indeed, we'd never seen a half satyr half god before. Hephaestus definitely had strange looking children. The half-breed had pale skin, he was well-rounded, and had hair almost in the shape of s crown around his head. He had the goat legs and eating habits, but was incredible with technology and building things, which was very rare in mythical creatures.

I smiled at him as he continued to prance around nervously. "How may I help you Shuaz?"

 **Ok, so I know I said no more cliffhangers, but come on, you had to see this coming. Now, for something EXTREMELY IMPORTANT:**

 **I NEED TO KNOW IF PERCY AND ANNABETH SHOULD REVEAL THEMSELVES TO THE HENRY DANGER CREW! REVIEW AND GIVE YOUR OPINION! AT LEAST THREE DIFFERENT OPINIONS OR YOU WONT BE SEEING ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR A WHILE! Well, maybe not _that_ far. I just might have to throw my opinion in there, and who _knows_ where that'll take us... so, please RR so I have some opinions to work with!**


End file.
